1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for adhesive bandages that facilitates the removal of an individual adhesive bandage and its adhesive packaging from a roll of interconnected adhesive bandages.
2. The Prior Art
Adhesive bandages are widely used. They are generally comprised of a small square of gauze bandage attached to an adhesive strip. The adhesive portions have a removable backing to preserve the adhesive force of the bandage. The bandage is usually wrapped in a protective wrapping to help preserve its sterility prior to use, with the outer packing particularly preserving the sterility of the gauze that would otherwise be uncovered.
While these bandages are widely used, it is often inconvenient to attempt to remove an individual adhesive bandage from its packaging prior to use, especially when the injured person is the one trying to open the packaging, and more especially when the injury is to that person's hand or arm.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,807,753 and 4,735,342 to Goldstein disclose a housing for a roll of bandages with an opening in the housing through which an individual bandage can be passed. One bandage with packaging is removed from the roll of bandages as it free from the roll at a transverse line of weakness in the interconnected packaging. The bandage projects out of the end of the packaging so that removing the top and bottom parts of the packaging is easier, because any transverse seal of the packaging at that end is already broken.
This dispenser usually requires two hands to be used to separate one individually packaged bandage from the roll of bandages. The structure of the dispenser facilitates storing bandages, but separating one bandage will usually require pulling that bandage with one hand while steadying or supporting with the other hand the bandage meant to be left attached to the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,586 to Taulbee, deceased et al. discloses an adhesive bandage dispensing device with a roll of connected individual adhesive bandages hanging on a spool of a housing. The lead bandage is pulled through a slicer housing that has two vertical blades spaced apart so that the blades cut the bandage packaging on the side edges of the packaging. This cutting allows the individual bandage to be easily removed from the packaging. The slicer housing is placed on one top end of the device. After being cut by the slicer housing, the packaging can be cut transversely to be removed from the rest of the roll by a cutter comprising jagged edges or teeth placed along a top edge of the device on the opposite end.
However, proper functioning of the device of Taulbee, deceased et al. depends on the cutting of vertical blades which can become dull over time and require replacement. As the blades become duller, an increasing amount of physical force is required for pulling on the bandage to let the vertical blades cut the sides of the bandage packaging. Using blades to make this cut can also lead to jamming of the device.
Thus, a need exists for a bandage dispensing device that allows a one-handed removal of a bandage from its packaging without depending on physical cutting with blades.